


Sassy Curtain Fic

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sick, but decides to make his husband a romantic dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sassy Curtain Fic

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, “I can take the day off.”  
Castiel sneezed and blew his nose.  
“It’s fine, babe…only a flu. Go on.”  
Sam rolled his eyes. His husband is so stubborn sometimes. After three years, the taller man knows that Castiel wouldn’t allow Sam to miss a day on Cas’s account. He took Castiel’s phone from the drawer and set it next to the sneezing man.  
“Call me if you need anything,” He said, “And if you can’t get me, call Dean.”  
“I know,” Cas groaned.  
Sam kissed his head.  
“I love you.”  
…  
Castiel lied in bed, flipping through the channels on the tv, eyes half shut, when his phone rang. He had a text from Dean.  
Dean: U OK Cas?  
Cas: Yeah.  
Dean: Sam ditched u?  
This earned a weak chuckle from Cas.  
Cas: lol… I guess.  
Dean: Get some rest. See u next weekend  
Cas: k. see you 

Dean was accepting and even encouraging of Castiel and Sam’s relationship from the beginning. Castiel made Sam happy, which in turn made Dean happy.   
…  
When Sam got home from work, he was both surprised and a bit angry. Surprised at the candlelit dinner laying on the table, and angry because he knew who cooked it.  
“Cas?” He yelled.  
Castiel entered the kitchen, smiling weakly and stumbling. Sam caught him and helped him sit down.  
“He…hello, Sam,” Castiel muttered, “I made you…some…chicken…oven…”  
Sam checked the oven to see a small cooked chicken and two potatoes. He smiled.  
“You did all this?” He asked.  
“Hmm,” Castiel rested his head against the table.  
Sam put the chicken and potatoes on top of the oven. Then, he took a look at Cas.  
“Thank you, Cas. That’s so sweet.”  
“Sorry if I…burned it,” Castiel groaned and grabbed his chair.  
“Maybe you should go lie down.”  
“Have you slept at all today?”  
“Couple hours,” Cas answered, then began to shiver.  
Sam got a roll of aluminum foil and wrapped it around the chicken and the potatoes.  
“We can have this later,” He said, “Tomorrow maybe. For now, you need rest.”  
“But…”  
“You always take care of me when I’m sick. You took care of me when I was pale and coughing up blood. Now, let me take care of you.”  
Castiel nodded. Sam helped him up and into their bedroom. Castiel continued to shiver, so the taller man covered him up with a blanket, then kissed him on the head.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Sam.”


End file.
